Bed
by bamfmarine
Summary: One shot songfic to Bed by J Holiday, :


**Came across this song while shuffling through my iTunes, figured it would make a good SongFic, (;**

Olivia huffed as she pushed open the door to her apartment, then quietly closed it and dropped her purse onto the kitchen counter. She felt her way to the living room lamp, careful not to trip over a stray shoe on the floor, and looked around the now lit apartment.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself. She yawned and turned to walk towards her bedroom when she saw the single trail of rose petals leading to her door. Olivia bit her lip and slowly removed her shoes, making sure to stay quiet in case he had fallen asleep while waiting up for her. She pushed on the door softly and entered the dimly lit room, smirking to herself when she saw the little pink bag sitting on her bed.

_Girl, change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like  
Alright  
Okay  
Tonight you're having me your way  
_

Olivia looked at herself in the full length mirror, smoothing out the white lace and mesh teddy. She glanced to her left and remembered the perfume that he had gotten her for her birthday, the one he loved so much, then reached for the little bottle and spritzed her whole body and some around the room, making sure her scent reached the nose of the man that seemed to be hiding from her until ready.

_Perfume  
Spray it there  
Put our love in the air_

Olivia padded over to her bed, carefully climbing to the top and trying to get in a comfortable but sexy position. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking a moment to try and figure out what her lover was up to.

"El baby, I'm waiting..." she trailed off, wondering if he was even there.

_Now put me right next to you  
Gonna raise the temp' in the room_

She turned her head when she heard her bathroom door being opened and watched as Elliot emerged into the bedroom with nothing but his loose sweatpants on. He growled and smirked to himself as he raked his eyes over her perfect body.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Elliot said, making his way to her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly, before moving lower to kiss and bite her neck. Olivia moaned and massaged his back, just how he liked it, then moved her hands lower to try and remove his pants.

_First rub my back like you do  
Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)  
You touch me like you care_

"Baby wait," Elliot breathed, moving his face from her neck to look into her eyes. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Olivia questioned, peering into Elliot's eyes and tracing her fingertips through the crevices of his muscles on his back, feeling him shiver under her touch.

"Do the job we do and still manage to be yourself. The one that I can never get enough of. I honestly do not know how you do it," Elliot whispered. He dropped his head to her ear and nibbled lightly. "Let me repay you."

_Now stop  
And let me repay you for the week that you've been through  
Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do  
Oh, oh, oh_

Elliot licked a trail from her ear down to the front of her teddy. He looked up at Olivia watching his every move, and untied the only ribbon holding her slip cover together. She heard him gasp at the sight before him and suddenly felt a bit self conscious.

"What?" she murmured. Elliot looked up and smiled at her, then continued his descent downwards, stripping her of the only material covering her. He leaned back so he was sitting on his knees, and lifted Olivia's long legs to remove the teddy completely. Elliot moved each of her thighs to rest on his shoulders as he lowered himself in between her legs to her hot center.

"Hmm, looks like we have little Ms. Impatient here," Elliot chuckled. He breathed in her scent and gave one long lick up through her slick folds, feeling her back arch and her fingers scratching at his scalp.

"Baby please," Olivia whimpered, gripping Elliot by his arms and pulling him up to her face, then pushed down his sweatpants with her feet.

_I love it (I love it)  
You love it (you love it)  
Every time (every time)  
We touchin' (we touchin')  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (you want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the mornin' (in the mornin')_

Elliot kissed Olivia deeply, and caught her moan in his mouth as he slid home. He dropped his forehead onto hers and pecked her lips over and over, then reached down and gripped her thighs as he wrapped them higher around his waist, pushing him deeper.

"I'm gonna put you to bed."__

Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed

"Fuck, El," Olivia whined, feeling the burn rise in her lower belly. Elliot moved his kisses down to the valley in between her breasts, and slowed down his pace. She panted and arched her back into him as he continued his agonizingly slow rocking. Elliot then stopped and pulled out of her, only to turn her over onto her stomach. He reached his arm under her hips and pulled her ass up slightly, enough to have enough access to slide back into her.

Olivia gripped and released the sheets under her, then pushed herself up to grab the back of Elliot's neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Elliot growled at the new tightness and circled his hips to try and open her a little.

"Liv, shit," he cursed, trailing his hands all over her body, as if trying to memorize every little detail.

_Then I'ma rock ya body  
Turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touchin' you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

"Motherfucker," Olivia moaned loudly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. "Oh El, baby, I'm so close."

"Hmm, I know baby. But wait until I say to let go. Okay?" Elliot hummed, kissing her neck. Olivia nodded and fell forward, landing on her hands. He leaned forward with her and kissed her shoulder, then across her back. Elliot reached his hand under them and flicked at her clit, earning a harsh breath from the woman under him. He licked the outside of her ear and murmured a soft, "Now."

"El!" Olivia screamed, clenching and pulsing around Elliot. Seeing her at such a state of pleasure sent him over the edge, too, spilling deep inside. He held her close as he let her ride out the rest of her orgasm before collapsing onto the bed. Elliot huffed into her hair, then found the strength to roll over and pull her onto his chest, waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep.__

I'm starin' at you while you sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)

Elliot shifted under Olivia, pulling her completely on top of him and began kissing her neck sweetly until her eyes began to flutter open.

_Take you into my senses  
Wake up it's time to finish  
Round two, round two  
Matter of fact, it's closer to three_

"El?" She moaned, lifting her head up to see who had disturbed her sleep. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Long enough to get your energy back to start over," Elliot smirked.

_She like, "How long I been sleep?"  
Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her tell me  
"My angel, this is wonderful"  
Thanks for letting me bless ya  
Come down, fly right  
Drift back into heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

Olivia swiveled her hips as she rode Elliot for the second time that night. He couldn't help but moan at the way the orange sunlight draped over Olivia's skin so perfectly, making her the sun-kissed angel of his dreams. She collapsed forward onto Elliot and let him finish what he had started, her too exhausted to move anymore.

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody, Ay  
Everybody_

_Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay_

Olivia woke up that late morning feeling more rested than she ever had. She peered down at the sleeping man under her, and leant forward to kiss his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before resting her head back on Elliot's chest and just laying there.

"Your welcome Liv," Elliot whispered, turning his head and kissing her forehead softly. "I told you that I'd put you to bed."


End file.
